


the road that leads me back to you (i thought would lead me somewhere less fucking stupid)

by MMagpieMcCorkle



Series: barbershop quartet of bullshit [1]
Category: Venom (Movie 2018)
Genre: Alien Cannibalism, Alien Morality, Alien Sex, Being A Voyeur But Bored Of It, Body Horror, Canonical Character Death, Forbidden Alien Love, Gore, Implied Relationships, Mind Control, Minor Character Death, Mutilation, Other, Pronouns Are Whatever's Convenient, These Aliens Don't Even Have A Gender, These Little Fuckers Are Always Hungry, This is weird, Unhealthy Relationships, Voyeurism, alien possession
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-28
Updated: 2018-10-28
Packaged: 2019-08-08 16:16:52
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,913
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16432727
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MMagpieMcCorkle/pseuds/MMagpieMcCorkle
Summary: WhydoesRiot keep Venom around?Sex, one would suppose. Mostly that. And the fact that Venom is actually good at what they do, whether it's total and overt destruction, or covert subterfuge.Not that Riot would appreciate nuance.





	the road that leads me back to you (i thought would lead me somewhere less fucking stupid)

**Author's Note:**

> for both hauntedjaeger (saellys), because i am So on-board with Blue and Dora surviving, and for briarwitch, because 'Injected' was the first V/R fic i read and that Also convinced me
> 
> (wish i could credit properly)
> 
> (hghghg)
> 
> oh yeah this is also for a prompt on the kinkmeme wrow. it's actually more of a character study / 'slice of life' thing going on but hey-ya (heyyyyyyy-yaaaaaaaaaa)
> 
> also i just call Blue and Yellow 'Blue and Yellow' here because i have no idea what their actual names would be. idk maybe they'd get a kick out of being called colours instead of Destruction Name (i.e. Venom, Riot, Carnage, etc.) who knows

Hosts are needed, more often than not, for survival. It would figure that every other planet they'd taken to feast on would be oxygen-rich, which can fucking kill them. Yellow had lamented this many a time, and had also derailed onto tangents about their supposed frailty. Blue has, so far successfully, shut them up before any of the others caught wind and... misinterpreted what Yellow meant.

Well, misinterpretation of the comment wouldn't be the problem. It would be the interpretation that Yellow just wasn't fit for it. Shit's harsh, but Klyntar must eat. And eat. And eat.

That's actually annoying, if Blue thinks too hard on that. But that's just how it is.

Thinking too much about it -- about their need for hosts, and allergy to oxygen, and constant need to eat -- is more trouble than it's worth, and what good are they if all one does is bemoan their lot in life? Certainly gets you no favours, and it'd only get you rounded up by the likes of Riot. Which -- no, Blue hadn't done a damn thing, never said a peep, but wherever Yellow was, you'd be sure to find Blue. Inseparable, more or less. And Riot's decided to keep them on a short leash, as if they knew about Yellow's misgivings. So if Riot decides to lead a mission (and very often, they do), then Yellow follows, and so does Blue.

So does Venom, for that matter. At least Venom's not a tattling little bitch whenever Yellow complains about potential oxygen-induced death on every planet they come to devour.

Riot's bitch, however? Yeah, that seems likely. And so keenly that, as well.

-

Why _does_ Riot keep Venom around?

Sex, one would suppose. Mostly that. And the fact that Venom is actually good at what they do, whether it's total and overt destruction, or covert subterfuge.

Not that Riot would appreciate nuance. Doesn't appreciate much besides the feasting and destruction.

Or maybe that's just the impression Blue got from them. Because, instead of farming and maintaining a steady food source, it's all _gobble-gobble-gobble, slurp_ , and wash-rinse-repeat. Hey, don't get them wrong, Blue _loves_ a good feast, and is _always_ hungry, like every other, but it'd make sense for Klyntar to, you know, spread out a bit. Some here, some there, the food source is steady and not-so-finite.

Then again, Blue loves some destruction as well. Sometimes it's just plain funny. Ever circumvented natural aging, forcing the unaware host to watch the majority their loved ones die as they stayed the same for two hundred years? And then gobbled up all their organs from the inside before taking over another relative? And then high-jacking a spacecraft to reach another planet, endangering the crew and alerting your own people to the planet you've been living on? Blue's done that. Fun! _Funny!_

... Maybe _that's_ why Riot's keeping them close, too. Gone too long, never know what "funny ideas" Blue might've had. Might end up like Venom. Vulnerable to attachment.

_As if._

(They did miss Yellow, though. Sometimes thought about them. Wondered if they'd died. If they'd been left behind, or cannibalised.)

(Worry is weakness. Love is weakness. Anything that isn't eating and destruction and manipulation is weakness.)

-

Riot got off on being the leader, whether in their own gooey form or when possessing some other life form, and oh boy, did it show.

A leader of a space-faring cruiseship? Riot gets that one, and points at the direction of the leader's supposed spouse or second-in-command for Venom to control. Blue only ever got the second-in-command if there was a spouse, or lover, or fuck-buddy, at all. For Yellow, it was anyone's guess -- an animal, another member of the crew, the child of leader-and-supposed-spouse in one case (Yellow would not stop _gossiping_ about that to Blue, despite them trying to block out the details; fucking weirdo was _still_ surprised by Riot and Venom's... whatever they had).

In any case, at least Yellow hadn't seen the utmost bold and brazen that Riot could be on _that_ mission. Probably because they were gobbling one child and transferring to another. In private, of course.

Blue, piloting an errand-boy ( _Luk_ , the name might've been, or perhaps just the word for errand-boy, or some other term), had been wanting an update. What's the plan, Jan? Is it a straight-up all-you-can-eat feast, or a leisurely lumber? The cruise-ship was far smaller than a planet, and last less than a year in... whatever the species was, their definition of a year. But Riot, control-freak, and Venom, bond-seeking-freak, were nowhere to be found. If they'd jumped bodies, they would've let Blue and Yellow know by now, surely -- they knew where the break-room was, and the children's quarters--

Maybe it's the private quarters, seeing as leader (captain) and spouse were supposedly all over each other, even before their mission. Cute couple, apparently. Blue had filed through the boy's mind, bored and frustrated with the lull, to pull up a map of the ship, pinpointing where Riot and Venom might be.

They'd regretted it almost immediately upon stepping through the door. _Should've paid the noises some mind,_ the errand-boy thought at them, mild with his chiding.

Perhaps so. But Blue still took a spiteful bite out of an internal organ that the errand-boy didn't immediately need.

 _"No wonder I couldn't find the two of you,"_ they'd said, errand-boy's mouth moving with both his and Blue's insectoid voices.

Riot, metal-grey form overlaying the captain's, was hunched over Venom, in a similar state of being. It was an odd thing to watch, and not particularly titillating to Blue's mind -- to others', perhaps, like the errand-boy's (and it _showed_ ), but not theirs -- but fascinating in a purely scientific way. Yellow might've called it some fucked-up form of high art, whatever that is.

 **"What is it?"** Riot's voice was entirely their own; Riot's mouth entirely their own. The only hint of the captain at all was forming as the solid structure that Riot leached off of.

Grey hand on back of black neck, pushing down. Grey hand on black hip. Claws. Teeth.

 **"WHAT IS IT?"** A particularly hard snap of hips, body to body, like vibrations of a quake underground. A howl from a toothy mouth, overly long tongue stretching out. The pillows were shredded to ribbons.

Blue had gotten distracted. It was fascinating to watch. But not titillating.

 **"What's the plan here? Do we eat them all now or do we wait until we reach another planet to freak them all out?"** They could feel the errand-boy shake with fear, dull as it was; Blue had completely taken over, trying to regain control over the body and shoo away the errand-boy's erection. Turned-on despite inevitable death? What a weirdo.

Riot only snarled in response, then seemingly rolled back their eyes, then snapped forward to bite into Venom. The squeal didn't reach the deadly pitch, but it was close enough that Blue took the hint and shuffled out of the bedroom. _Sheesh._

Later, Riot snarled at Blue again, but at least informed them that they'd wait until another planet. Then Riot asked why there was blood on the front of Blue's host's pants.

 **"I cut his penis off."** They'd cauterized the wound; blood loss would be fine so long as the host didn't die too early and ruin the surprise for everyone.

To be fair, Blue thought it'd make them laugh. If nothing else, Riot's sense of humour was something they could appreciate. But not even so much as a suppressed huff of a chuckle. Damn.

**"Clean it up."**

_Double-damn._ Bordering on a hissy fit, right there. At least the surprise when the ship docked made up for the weirdness in the quarters. And no, Yellow barely got a peep out of Blue. 

__

-

Bored and waiting for the oncoming ship to come by the meteor -- their little home away from home -- Blue took it upon themselves to bother Venom. Specifically, about Venom and Riot. That shameless display from the cruiseship was a good several decades before (by Earth's rotations, anyhow; the mathematical mind belonged to Yellow), but it's never really left Blue's mind. Haunted it, actually. Difficult to shake, considering Riot had kept all four of them in that fucked-up little barbershop quartet of bullshit going on for way too fucking long.

Some room to _breathe_ would've be nice, is all.

(Blue had thought about... Riot dying from a result of their own hubris. _Just go on, go, die, please leave._ But then they'd probably be sent elsewhere, under someone else's control. Probably split up. Yellow might be taken to task for their constant bemoaning of their lot in life. Venom might be cannibalised -- all bets going to Carnage, really -- and although Blue wouldn't care as much, it'd be a shame, because Venom is actually good at what they do. It'd be a waste.)

 **You and Riot.** They start, having nudged the black Klyntar to get their attention. **Smart of you.**

A hard, destabilizing slap was the answer. Blue almost fell down into a shallow crater. _Wow, OK._

**I meant you're smart to not be starting shit with Riot.**

Barely a grumble and Venom started slinking away. Maybe all four of them were dumbasses -- Venom's a loser, Riot's got no foresight, Yellow doesn't shut up, and Blue doesn't know when to let something go.

Blue follows. **I'm not saying you're Riot's bitch.**

**No?**

No. Thinking it, but not _saying_ it. **No. I'm just saying -- _again_ , you stubborn popped slimeball -- that you're smart, getting in with Riot. Considering you don't actually like them.**

Venom started to slink away faster. Blue's always been quicker.

 **How good does actual intercourse have to be to for you to do that?** It's not that Blue thought Venom deserved the jab, but the relationship -- if it could be called that -- boggled the mind. And Yellow had seen something recently between the two. A _melding_ , was their wording. Hostless melding. Yellow wouldn't stop talking about it, how weird it was. How strange. How... Blue had slapped them before they started getting ideas.

Venom stilled. Turned.

Silence.

Then a snort, of sorts. **It's beyond what you know.** A pause, theatrical (something they must've learned from a previous host), and added, **Perhaps you should talk to Yellow about it. You talk to them a lot.**

It's one of the few times that Venom's managed to sound smug and superior, and it dug into Blue. **There is _nothing_ between me and Yellow.**

**Isn't there?**

Blue lunged. Venom was prepared, and laughed as they batted Blue back, sending them tumbling down a deeper crater.

Once hitting the bottom, Blue was greeted by the sight of Yellow spread out across the crater floor. Neither one said anything. And when Riot came to round them up, they still said nothing.

-

Yellow, after all the shit they've all been through, is somewhat relieved to be back in a jar. They're waiting for Rosie Collins; she owed Dora. Blue had noted the long silences and stutterings, and filed that away as a sign of guilt, as did Dora. There was something else under that, but Blue isn't interested in that right now. There's always time for later.

They carry Yellow's jar to the living room, and all three sit in front of the TV. News channel. Carlton Drake is dead. So is Riot.

As far as they know, Venom is in limbo.

(Later, they here of criminals being eaten alive in San Francisco. Exit limbo.)

**Author's Note:**

> blue, dora, AND yellow Actually Survived, you WON'T change my mind


End file.
